Ki'iluaTag
by Poohbear-29
Summary: Steve needs a little comfort after his run in with Wo Fat


Hawaii Five O-Ki'ilua-Tag

Author-Winnie

Rating-T for violence and language

Disclaimer-No money was made with this story, but hopefully people enjoy my little tag for the episode

Comments-The usual...I enjoy Steve whump, but I also crave the comfort that should follow the hurt, so hopefully this fits the bill.

Steve knew Wo Fat would run, but it didn't mean he was a coward, far from it, Wo fat was a smart sonofabitch. He didn't blame Danny or Jo or the rest of his team for the man's escape, but now there was another death he needed to avenge when the time was right.

He leaned back against Joe White, his body aching, his mind numb as he tried to listen to the men around him. Their voices seemed to fade in and out, but he needed to know they were there. As a SEAL he'd been trained to deal with torture and keep from breaking, but now that rescue had arrived he felt every strike of Wo Fat's fists. His shoulders ached from having his arms pulled above his head and he looked down at the marks on his wrists.

"Here," Williams said and handed McGarrett a bottle of water.

"Thanks," the injured man said and took a small sip. He stared out at the trees as they flew low toward whatever destination White had in mind and relived the moment when Wo fat killed Jenna Kaye. The woman had been naive and Wo Fat had taken advantage of that, not she lay dead in a foreign country with little hope of retrieving her body.

"Steve, we're going to pick up Kono and get you to the hospital," White advised.

"Not here," McGarrett said. "Get Kono and let's go home."

"You need to get checked out," Williams said.

"I will...once we're home," the SEAL told him. And looked around. He knew White and Gutches would understand his reasons for not wanting to stay here any longer than was absolutely necessary, but didn't have the energy to explain it.

"Frank, radio ahead and have the plane readied for take off as soon as we land. Tell Drake to unload the medical supplies," White ordered.

"Tell them to leave the crate with Doc's name on it," Gutches ordered and looked at the man who wore that nickname proudly.

"Will do," Frank Bama told them.

Danny watched his friend closely and knew he was hiding just how much pain he was in. Steve's eyes were closed and he'd relinquished his hold on the weapon. His head was tipped back, his arms held tight around his chest as if trying to buffer injured ribs from shifting. He'd known McGarrett for over a year now and had come to expect this type of behavior. He'd just be ready to catch him when the time came, and there was no doubt in his mind that it would.

Steve shifted on the floor of the chopper and tried not to make a sound, but the longer he was still, the more he was aware of what Wo Fat had done to him. He closed his eyes and rotated his shoulders, and this time he knew the others had seen how much pain he was in as the chopper landed and Kono climbed inside.

"You look like hell, Boss...welcome back," Kono said.

"Thanks, Kono, let's go home," McGarrett said as they lifted off and headed for the small airport. He felt her hand on his arm and smiled before closing his eyes. He could feel them watching him, but suddenly didn't have the strength to reassure them. God, he hurt more than he thought possible, but did not allow himself the luxury of letting it show.

"We're about to land," Bama told them and nodded at Lori Weston before bringing the chopper down on the hard packed dirt before turning to his passengers. "There's been some chatter about a rebel attack across the border and it'd be best if you left now, Joe."

"Thanks, Frank, consider that debt paid in full," White said as Williams and Kelly exited the chopper and reached for the injured man.

Steve gritted his teeth and cried out as he landed on his two feet. He could hear Danny speaking to him, but could not quite grasp what he was saying as his arms were pulled over their shoulders and they hurried toward the waiting aircraft. He swallowed several times in an effort to quell the mounting nausea, as he was lifted into the plane and settled into a seat.

"Easy, Steve, as soon as we're in the air doc's going to take a look at you," White explained.

"I'm good, Joe," McGarrett said, but the beads of sweat on his forehead told a different story. He reached for the seat belt, but his hands were shaking and he fumbled with it several times until Danny gently knocked his hands away and locked it in place.

"Would it kill you to ask for help?" Williams snapped, but without much ferocity as he looked into his friend's eyes.

"Thanks, Danno," McGarrett said.

"I should have left your sorry ass there," the Jersey native said and took the seat next to his partner.

Steve leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes as the plane taxied out onto the runway. He could hear several voices, and knew the pilot was keeping them up to date on what was happening. He could feel the powerful engines as the plane revved up for takeoff and couldn't wait until they were airborne and on their way back home. It wasn't long before he felt the craft lift off the ground and climb steadily upward and the pilot announced they'd reached cruising altitude.

"Steve, we're going to move you to the back and make you comfortable," Danny said.

"What?"

"I said we're going to move you to the back of the plane. There's a bed set up for you," Williams answered.

"I'm okay here," McGarrett said.

"Quit being so damn macho..."

"Danny, let me take a look at his feet," Doc ordered.

"His feet?" Williams said and cursed when he saw the blood on the floor. "Damn it, Steve, why didn't you say something?"

"We needed to move, Danny," McGarrett answered as if that was explanation enough.

"Joe, we need to keep him off his feet until I see how bad it is," Doc told them.

"Danny, let me in there," Gutches ordered. There wasn't much room to move, but he knew he could lift McGarrett and carry him the short distance from his seat to the back of the plane where a bed had already been fixed up for him.

Danny didn't argue as the bigger man lifted McGarrett from the seat and quickly brought him to the area where Doc was set up. He now understood why the crate with his name on it hadn't been removed with the other medical supplies. Everything he would need to treat Steve was spread out on top of a second crate.

"All right, Commander, let's make you comfortable," Doc said and took an ampoule of morphine from the case. He quickly injected it without giving the man the opportunity to protest and knew it would help ease the misery that shone in the man's eyes.

Steve nodded his thanks and winced as he sat forward so he could take off his shirt. He shivered, more from shock than from cold and lay back as Danny and Chin helped removed his pants, leaving him trembling on the bed. He mumbled thanks to the two men as White produced a blanket from somewhere and draped it over him.

"Steve, I'm going to clean the bottom of your feet," Doc said.

"Okay," McGarrett said and sighed tiredly as the shot of morphine kicked in. He felt someone watching him and opened his eyes, not surprised to find Williams staring at him. He knew the man was worried, but right now he didn't have the energy to reassure him and closed his eyes as his partner knelt beside the bed.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Doc?" Williams asked.

"There are antiseptic wipes in the case. Clean the wounds on his face," Doc ordered. He knew McGarrett would need to be checked out at the hospital as soon as they reached Hawaii and wondered if they'd made a mistake in flying out of Korea without checking to see if there was a ship in the area.

"Doc, what's wrong?" White asked when the man seemed to freeze.

"Nothing, sorry, just daydreaming," the man answered.

"How bad?" Kono asked.

"Bad enough, but they should heal fine as long as he stays off them and there's nothing buried in the wounds," Doc said of the jagged cuts on the bottom of the injured man's feet. "He'll need stitches and antibiotics because who knows what kind of crap got in there."

"I'll have Andy radio ahead and have an ambulance meet us..."

"I don't need an ambulance," McGarrett protested.

"Humor us," Williams ordered sharply, worry and fatigue evident in his words. He'd cleaned the blood from the wound to McGarrett's cheek and worked on the others, wincing sympathetically when he realized the split lip was only part of the problem. There was no doubt in his mind that the inside of his friend's cheeks probably resembled chopped liver.

Steve knew his friend was worried and allowed a small smile to form in spite of the way it pulled on his split lip. He tried to sit forward, but was reminded of the injuries courtesy of Wo Fat's fists and the prod he'd maliciously used. Why the sonofabitch was so angry was something Steve couldn't quite grasp, but the man definately had it in for him and he was sure they'd meet again before long.

"Go ahead and sleep, Steve," Williams ordered and waited until the eyes closed before turning his attention to the battered chest as doc continued to clean McGarrett's feet. Danny knew he had to be gentle in case there were hidden injuries below the surface. He listened to McGarrett's breathing, relieved when the man finally gave in to the accumulated effects of fatigue, injuries, and morphine.

Doc gently spread antibiotic cream over the bottom of McGarrett's feet before loosely wrapping them in gauze. He looked at Wade Gutches before moving to the side of the bed and waited as Williams completed his task. He knew McGarrett's team was worried, but there was nothing he could tell them until he checked the bruising. He wasn't a doctor, but he'd performed meatball treatment in worse places.

Danny felt Kono, Chin, and Lori nearby and turned to look at them as Doc took over and pressed gently on the bruised area. There didn't seem to be any place that had escaped Wo Fat's rough treatment, and he cursed the sadistic man. He sat back and waited for Doc to finish what he was doing and knew Steve probably sported more than one cracked or broken rib.

"Doc, hos is he?" Williams asked when the man began washing his hands.

"Well, there's nothing life threatening, but he's going to be in a world of misery when he wakes up," Doc answered and explained what he'd found, including several broken ribs. He knew McGarrett by reputation and understood the man's penchant for putting others before himself, hell it seemed to be the SEALs creed. If he really thought about it he'd realize he was cut form the same cloth as his team and that was something he could be proud of.

"Is there anything more we can do?" White asked.

"No, not until we land and I'm pretty sure that's when the real fun begins," Doc answered.

"The real fun?" Lori asked.

"Getting Commander McGarrett to the hospital," Doc answered.

"You must be a masochist if you think that's fun," Williams said.

"No, I just know the meaning of sarcasm," Doc said.

"Can't you just give him something to keep him under?" Lori asked.

"Only if you're volunteering to explain how he got from the plane to the hospital," Chin told her.

"Steve doesn't like being kept out of the loop, especially when it involves his own health," Williams explained and reached for the blanket to cover his friend with. Steve looked like he'd gone ten rounds with a gorilla and lost big time, but at least they'd gotten to him before Wo Fat was able to take him to some unknown destination.

"Danny, he should sleep the rest of the trip and..."

"I'll stay with him, Doc," Williams said and nodded to the rest of the team before settling in next to the injured man.

Lori, Chin, and Kono watched as the others returned to their seats, but didn't follow. Instead the trio sat on the floor and stayed close to the injured SEAL who was more than just their boss.

**5050505050 **

"Gentlemen, you need to return to your seat," Doc said before quickly checking McGarrett and making sure he was secure.

"Someone should stay with him," Williams observed.

"He's still sleeping and probably won't wake up for a while," Doc assured them and waited until the trio moved to their seats and fastened their belts. He checked McGarrett, relieved that the man was still sleeping and returned to his own seat as the plane began to descend toward the airport.

The plane landed a few minutes later and the door opened to reveal an ambulance and two paramedics waiting for their arrival. Doc quickly went into detail of McGarrett's injuries and subsequent treatment while the others stood by watching.

Steve heard the voices and opened his eyes, frowning when he tried to remember what had happened and why everything hurt. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Danny Williams standing there.

"We're home, Steve, so just relax and enjoy the ride," Williams ordered.

"Home?" McGarrett said, but could not quite grasp what was happening, and tried to sit up when several images flashed across his mind. He reached for Williams, grabbing the man's arm as he struggled to stand. "Dan...Danny...Jenna...Wo Fat...he..."

"I know, Steve, now lie down and let the paramedics check you over so we can get you to the hospital," Williams ordered.

"No, take...take me home," McGarrett ordered.

"Not yet, Steve," Joe White told him. "You'll let these people do their jobs the same way you do yours. If the doc releases you I'll drive you home myself. If they decide you need to stay for observation we'll keep you company, but right now you stay down and relax...you're home...you're safe."

"Commander, I'm going to start an IV and give you a shot for pain," the paramedic told him.

Steve didn't have the energy to argue and closed his eyes as the headache he'd been holding at bay slammed home full force. He didn't want to go to the hospital, but really didn't seem to have a choice. His mind wandered back to the room where he'd been held and envisioned the shot Wo Fat fired into Jenna Kaye.

"All right, Steve, we're going to move you onto the gurney and get you out of here," Doc explained as the paramedics finished setting up the IV and giving McGarrett a shot of morphine.

"I'm going with him," Williams told the other members of the team and followed the paramedics out of the plane. He knew Steve was going to be all right, but he wanted to make sure he wasn't alone. Once inside the ambulance he sat next to the medic and watched his partner's face.

"Danny, did you...did we bring Jenna's body out?" McGarrett asked.

"No, but Joe said Frank Bama was going to do everything he could to see that her body was returned home. You were our priority," Williams answered softly.

"Are you in trouble?"

"For what?"

"Civilian...don't think the rescue mission was sanctioned," McGarrett told him.

"No, it wasn't, but you don't need to worry about that right now. Why don't you try to rest?"

"Need to know the team is okay," the injured SEAL said and turned to face Williams.

"We're good, Steve," Williams assured him as the ambulance continued toward Queens and the medic monitored McGarrett's vital signs. The siren wasn't on, so Danny knew his friend wasn't in danger of losing his life.

"Tony, we're pulling in to Queens now," the driver said.

"Thanks, Micky," the medic said and felt the vehicle pull to a stop at the ER bay doors. He waited for the back of the ambulance to open before releasing the brakes holding the gurney in place.

"What do we have, Tony?" Tomas Chow asked as he took control of the situation. Tonight had been an easy one, right up until the call had come in that they would be getting a new patient. There were two pressing matters, the first was that he'd been beaten, the second was that he was coming form North Korea and an unknown area that could be crawling with all kinds of diseases.

Tony told the ER resident what he knew of McGarrett's injuries and the subsequent treatment he'd received so far.

"Dr. Chow, room two is set up for him," Rianna Willows said when the Gurney was pushed through the ER doors.

"Detective, the waiting room is..."

"I know where it is, Doc, you'll let me know as soon as I can see him," Williams said.

"I'll talk to you once I'm finished examining him," Chow assured the man before hurrying into the treatment room. The patient was awake and arguing with the nurse who was busy taking his vitals. "Commander, relax and let us do our job."

"Look, Doc, I can move..."

"I can see that, but can you move without looking like death warmed over?" Chow asked seriously, relieved when the injured man lay back against the pillow. "Look, Commander, I know you dislike being here, but right now you need to let us check you over. From the report we received you were beaten pretty badly and then refused to be seen by a doctor in Korea."

"It wasn't safe to stay there," McGarrett said.

"I'm sure the medical personnel..."

"Not for me...for the others," McGarrett told him and closed his eyes. He knew his team could have been killed if they'd stayed in Korea, Wo Fat's people would have seen to that. No matter how much pain he was in, he's moved, bu now that he was home he still couldn't let down his defences.

"Commander, I've ordered a full set of head and chest x-rays. I want you to relax and once I've got the results we'll know better how to proceed," Chow explained.

"Send me home," McGarrett told him.

"Maybe, but I'm not promising anything until I know what we're dealing with. Now, your friend is in the waiting room so if you want some company I'll send him in or would you rather sleep?"

"Send him in," McGarrett said and closed his eyes, opening them again when he heard Williams approach. "Danny, I owe you."

"Yes, you do," Williams agreed, but there was a hint of a relieved smile on his face. "Chalk it up to not wanting to work in a new boss. You've got one hell of a shiner going."

"Wo Fat was thorough," McGarrett told him.

"Did he say why he went through so much trouble to get his hands on you?"

"Not really, but he asked what I knew about Shelburne," the SEAL answered.

"Shelburne?" Williams repeated and shook his head. "Any idea what he was talking about?"

"Not really, but I intend to find out," McGarrett said.

"We intend to find out," the Jersey native vowed.

"Danny, I can't ask..."

"You didn't," Williams said.

"Danny..."

"Commander, I'm here to take you for your x-rays," and orderly said.

"Not yet...Danny..."

"Steve, don't keep them waiting. We'll talk about this later," Williams said and moved out of the way as the newcomer took control of the gurney and wheeled it from the treatment room. He walked out of the room just as Chin, Kono, and Lori hurried through the ER doors.

"Danny, how is he?" Kono asked.

"He's gone for x-rays," Williams said.

"Did the doc tell you anything?"

"Not really," Williams answered tiredly. "I should call the governor."

"Joe's taking care of that," Chin told him.

"We're going to have to answer for what we did," the Jersey native told them.

"Joe said he'd take care of that too," Kono assured him. "He said something about calling in a few markers to set things right."

"We're gong to owe him...big time," Chin said. "I'm going to go grab some coffee. Do you want anything?"

"Coffee sounds good right about now," Williams answered and heard Kono say she wanted the same. He knew it would be at least half an hour before the x-rays were done and the doctor came in to re-assess his friend. He looked at Kono and knew she was as weary as he was, and Chin had looked the same way, yet non of them would leave until they knew how McGarrett was doing. "Where's Lori?"

"She went with Joe to speak to the governor," Kono answered.

"Really?"

"She figured one of us should be there," Kono told him. She wasn't sure how she felt about Lori Weston, but couldn't argue with the fact that the woman seemed to know her job as well as the rest of Five-O. They grew quiet, and remained that way when Chin returned with coffee. It was another 15 minutes before the orderly returned with their injured friend and the trio moved into the room.

Danny watched Steve's face closely and knew his friend wasn't sleeping even before McGarrett opened his eyes and spoke to them.

"Tell me I don't look as bad as you guys do."

"You look worse," Chin said softly. "Welcome back, Brah."

"Thanks, Chin, for coming for me...all of you," McGarrett said and looked at the core members of his team. He knew Lori Weston was also part of Five-O and he respected her, but these three had been chosen by him, while she was pushed on them by the new governor. From everything he'd seen she was good at her job, and she'd showed her loyalty by going with the team to save his life.

"You'd have done the same if it was one of us," Kono said and turned as the doctor came toward them.

"Commander, I just finished looking at your x-rays and aside from several broken ribs and extensive bruises, you should be fine. How's the headache?" Chow asked.

"It's nothing I can't deal with, Doc," McGarrett answered.

"Right now you're probably right because of the meds you've been given, but I can assure you the headache will return once it wears off."

"I've had headaches before," the SEAL told him.

"I know...believe me I've read your chart," Chow said and heard what sounded like a sarcastic quip from the man beside the bed. "Did I say something funny, Detective?"

"Yes, Doc, you did, but unless you know Steve you wouldn't understand it," Williams said.

"Shut up, Danny...am I getting out of here, Doc?" McGarrett asked.

"I'd really like to keep you for 24 hours, but something tells me you'd sleep better at home."

"You got that right," the SEAL said.

"But I'm not ready to release you without the assurance that someone will stay with you and bring you back here if there are any problems," Chow said.

"I don't need..."

"I'll stay with him, Doc," Williams interrupted.

"Come on, Danny, I don't..."

"Yes, you do if you want me to sign your release papers," Chow warned.

"I could sign myself out."

"You could and you'll still have me as a house guest, and right now you're not strong enough to stop me," Williams said with a smile.

"Don't bet on it," McGarrett said.

"Commander, you really will be glad to have someone with you when the time comes," Chow told him.

"I guess."

"Looks like Wo Fat did one thing the rest of us couldn't," Williams said.

"What?" Kono asked.

"He knocked some sense into Rambo," Williams told them.

"Chin, you and Kono might as well go home and get some rest," McGarrett said, pointedly ignoring his partner.

"Commander, I'm going to give you a prescription for Percocet, and I'd like to see you in my office in a weak to take out the stitches. It's also important that you stay off your feet until those wounds heal. They're not serious, but they could be if you're not careful," Chow said and turned to Williams. "Detective, this paper will tell you what danger signs to watch out for. If he shows any sign of them I want him brought back here."

"Okay, Doc," Williams said and took the paper. "Well, Steven, looks like I get to babysit you for a few days."

"Hell, maybe I should just stay..."

"Done, I'll have them get a room ready..."

"No, Doc, damn," McGarrett said and realized his mistake as the others smiled at him. They'd played him in such a way that he would choose the lesser of two evils. "Where are my clothes?"

"Somewhere in North Korea, or possibly the ocean," Chin answered.

"I might be able to help with that," Chow said, but turned when the curtain was drawn across and a woman entered carrying an overnight bag.

"I brought this from the office," Lori told them of Steve's carry on.

"Thanks, Lori," McGarrett said and smiled at his team. "If you'd leave I'd like to get dressed."

"Commander, I'll send in a nurse to take out the IV," the ER resident explained and left the four people alone.

Steve looked at each one and knew he didn't have to say anything. They understood who he was and didn't need him to put how he felt into words, but sometimes he needed to say it for his own salvation. "Thanks just doesn't seem enough."

"It's more than enough," Kono assured him as the nurse came in and removed the IV.

"Danny, give me the script and I'll have it filled and pick up dinner. You hungry, Steve," Chin asked.

"Not really...maybe a bowl of soup from Tiki's place," McGarrett answered.

"Done...Chicken?"

"Sounds good," the SEAL answered.

"Pizza okay for the rest of you?"

"Just as long as..."

"There's no pineapple," Chin, Kono, Lori, and Steve said as one.

"Oh, now that's not funny..."

"Actually it is, Danny," McGarrett said.

"There's nothing remotely funny about pineapple on pizza," Williams said and ushered the others out before turning to look at his partner. "Now let's see if we can get you dressed before you pass out."

"I'm not going to pass out," McGarrett assured him, but his words didn't sound convincing to his own ears. He eased his legs over the edge of the bed and unconsciously held his arm tight against his body in an effort to protect the injured ribs.

"Danny..."

"Don't say it, Steve, you'd have done the same for us."

"Yes," McGarrett said and allowed the other man to help him into his shirt, relieved that it wasn't a t-shirt because right now he was pretty sure he'd pass out if he had to lift his arms higher than they already were. He knew there was no point in arguing as Williams helped him into the cargo pants and placed a pair of oft slippers on his bandaged feet.

"Now, you stay put until I bring a wheelchair," Williams ordered.

"I can walk."

"Not until your feet heal," Williams warned and left the room.

Steve stayed where he was and thought about Wo Fat and the lives he'd ruined. He understood why Jenna had done what she did, and would have done the same if it had been Mary in trouble. The problem was, Wo Fat seemed to have some sort of personal vendetta against him, and right now he held to a promise to himself. One way or another he was going to bring the bastard down...hard.

"All right, Rambo, let's get you out of here," Williams said and helped his friend into the chair.

**5050505050 **

"Steve, we're here," Williams said softly and waited for McGarrett to get his bearings. He opened the car door and reached for the overnight bag as a car pulled in behind them. He recognized Joe White and was glad the man was there to help him get Steve inside.

"How's he doing?" White asked.

"He's hurting, but you know how he is..."

"I'm fine, Danny, or I will be if you two would help me into the house," McGarrett griped as White opened the door.

"You always were a ray of sunshine when you're hurting," White said and knew there was no easy way to do this. McGarrett 's upper body was a mass of bruises and his feet were in rough shape, but there was also the fact that his arms had been tied above his head for who knew how long. Joe knew from experience that would be hell.

"Just do it," McGarrett ordered and gritted his teeth as the two men lifted his arms over their shoulders and supported him into the house.

"Bed or sofa?" Joe asked.

"Sofa," McGarrett answered.

"You'd be more comfortable in bed," Williams said.

"Probably, but Chin's bringing lunch and I am hungry," the SEAL told him as they eased him onto the sofa.

Danny pushed the coffee table out of the way and pulled a small ottoman and eased Steve's legs on top of it. "Now, you stay put while I make coffee."

"Thanks, Danny," McGarrett said as Joe took sat next to him. "Thanks, Joe."

"Anytime, Son," White told him.

"How did it go?"

"Your team won't get in trouble for what they did," the older man answered.

"How many favors did you have to call in for that?"

"Not as many as you might think...you've made a name for yourself and Five-O. People know a good thing when they see it and cutting through red tape is easy when you know the person holding the scissors," White told him and saw the hint of regret on the younger man's face. "Jenna Kaye made her choice, Steve."

"I know, but she..."

"She used your friendship, Steve, and nearly got you killed," Williams said. He'd heard the tail end of the conversation and although he was sorry she was dead, he was angry that she hadn't come to them for help instead of trying to trade Steve for her fiance.

"She thought she was to blame for the mission going wrong and Josh being caught. She really thought he was alive...she saved my life," McGarrett said and told them how she'd passed him the pin just before Wo Fat killed her.

"I'm glad she helped you, Steve, but she's the one who put you in that position in the first place," Williams said.

"I know, Danny, believe me I do, but I also feel sorry for her. She let her feelings eat away at her and thought she was doing the right thing," McGarrett said and closed his eyes. He could feel the two men watching him, but didn't have the energy to open his eyes until he heard the door open and the rest of his team, his 'Ohana' entered.

"I'll get your meds," Williams said and left the room before McGarrett could protest. He returned with two pills and a glass of water and was surprised when the SEAL took them without protest.

Steve watched as the others gathered around him and Kono placed a tray with a bowl of soup, a soft roll, and a cup of coffee on his lap. "Thanks, Kono."

"You're welcome, Boss." Kono said, relief evident in her eyes as she drank in the sight of him. It wasn't long before the conversation turned to Chin's upcoming nuptials and relieved laughter was heard when Danny and Joe repeated what they'd said about finding a woman you hated and buying her a house.

**5050505050 **

Steve lay on his bed with the blankets covering him to his waist. Danny was taking advantage of the sofa and he could hear the television, but instead of it bothering him, it gave him a sense of comfort. The others had left not long after lunch and Danny had helped him into his room. Once he removed his clothing, he'd slipped beneath the covers and relaxed in the familiarity of his own bed.

Steve closed his eyes and drifted toward sleep, but the sound of his phone brought him fully awake and he reached for it. "McGarrett."

_*"This is not over, Commander."*_

"I am going to kill you," McGarrett vowed.

_*"Idle threats..."*_

"You don't know me very well if you think that, Wo Fat."

_*"I know you as well as I know myself. You are the man I might have been if things were different. Don't get me wrong, Commander, I have no regrets, and I am looking froward to our next meeting."*_

"So am I," McGarrett vowed.

_*"Keep watching for me, Commander, because the next time we meet things will end differently."*_

"You'll be dead," McGarrett said and looked up to see Williams standing in the doorway.

_*"One of us will be."*_

Steve put the phone down when the line went dead and stared at Danny.

"Was that who I think it was?"

"Wo Fat...he wanted to remind me that things aren't over between us," McGarrett answered.

"Steve, tell me you're not planning on going after him alone?"

"I'm not stupid, Danny," the SEAL assured his friend. "But I will be ready for him when he makes his next move."

"We'll be ready for him," Williams said.

"We'll be ready for him," McGarrett repeated and closed his eyes, letting the truth of those words wash over him. He didn't need to worry about Wo Fat, not when his 'Ohana' was watching out for him. Jenna Kaye had made a mistake and she'd paid for that mistake with her life. He wasn't about to do that same, not when it came to the people who meant more to him than life itself. Sleep reached out for him and he gave into it knowing he would not be alone when Wo Fat made his next move.

The End.


End file.
